


The Least I Can Do

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Caustic isn't that into touching, Companionship, Cuddles, Domestic, Elliott is kinda touch starved, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: Alexander isn't very into physical contact, but he tries to make the exception for Elliott.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	The Least I Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> Why are you reading this if you hate this ship? Lmao.

"Hey, big guy."   
Caustic looked up from his work, with a grunt when he felt a pair of arms slide around his neck and a warmth against his back.   
"Hello, Elliott."   
"Whatcha doin'?"   
"Updating my notes on balancing chemical equations."   
The trickster peered over his shoulder, to glance at the page in front of him. Alexander certainly had that famous doctor style of writing; completely illegible.   
"Is that...for something you're working on?"   
The scientist shook his head.   
"It is merely to pass the time."   
"Oh, for fun?" Elliott piped up. "Of course! I was, uh...totally balancing some chemicals of my own this morning. It's ah...yeah. Good stuff."   
Caustic emitted a quiet chuckle at that. He found it somewhat endearing how Elliott tried to take an interest in his work, despite knowing very little about it. His own expertise lay in the field of holo-technology, which was a realm Alexander would admit to having little experience with before the trickster came into his life. It was only now, he realised the position they were in, with Elliott's arms still slung over his shoulders and his chest pushed against his back. The scientist pulled away slightly, with a low grunt prompting the other man to step back and remove his touch. Caustic could tell he was already blushing profusely, without even having to see his face.   
"S-sorry," Elliott apologised. "I err...Still getting used to the whole, "not a fan of touching," thing. Which is fine! I just...forget sometimes. Sorry."   
Alexander didn't respond, picking his pen back up to idly tap it against the paper in front of him. The space remained quiet for some time, until the trickster cleared his throat to speak.   
"I was just coming to say goodnight actually. I'm pretty beat after today."   
"Understandable," the chemist replied, turning to look at the younger male. "I shall retire for the night myself, shortly." 

Maybe he felt a little guilty. Perhaps, it was unkind of him to expect Elliott to go without the physical contact he seemed so fond of. Alexander had not experienced anything like this in quite some time, and given the circumstances of his life before the games, it wasn't the easiest thing for him to trust people. He wasn't quite sure what this...companionship with Elliott really was. They ate together, spent most of their free time together, along with most of their time at all, really. It was rare that they were apart these days, spending nights at each other's homes multiple times a week. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the trickster's company; it was quite the opposite. Elliott's presence made the days feel that little bit shorter and more vibrant. He quickly learned that his time was quite valuable, considering his busy work schedule. No one could say the way he managed his dedications to the games, his bar, holo-tech and caring for his mother was not impressive. Because it was, and Alexander found himself feeling fortunate that Elliott chose to spend what little free moments he had, with him. 

Maybe that's why he felt so guilty about this whole situation. He felt bad when he climbed into bed later than evening, and the trickster shimmied himself closer to the opposite side. He felt worse when he awoke during the night, to find no trace of Elliott at all. Caustic ran a hand over his tired features, as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed before standing up and making his way back into the kitchen and living space. It was dark, which only made the dim blue light that seemed to hover around the sofa stand out more. What he saw, upon approaching, made something inside his chest shift uncomfortably; Elliott curled up in a blanket, with his arms wrapped securely around a perfect copy of himself. Alexander stooped down next to them, and before he could stop himself he was reaching to turn the holo-panel off, causing the decoy to disappear. The trickster seemed to stir at the loss of contact, and his eyes half-opened with an almost silent groan.   
"Hng...Wha-."   
"Come to bed, Elliott. You will be more comfortable."   
Alexander slipped his arms under him and lifted him from the couch with little effort, and carried him back to the bedroom. He gently placed him onto the mattress and covered him with the comforter, before returning to his own spot. He lay there for a few moments, merely watching the trickster who seemed to have fallen asleep again. Caustic reached a tentative hand out to stroke his fingers along Elliott's bicep, before shuffling a little closer, allowing his companion to rest his forehead against his chest. Elliott seemed to inhale deeply, and relaxed completely against him, which Caustic didn't really mind. 

He might be unable to provide all of the comforts Elliott may have experienced with others before him but, for now...he could offer him this much. It was the least he could do. 


End file.
